


A Sister's Love

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra meets Sophitia in a battle of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Sister's Love  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sophitia and Cassandra are is owned and operated by Namco.  
> Pairing: Cassandra/Sophitia  
> Warnings: Woman on Woman action, Incest
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"I can't believe I found you," Cassandra said, eyes wide, staring at her sister. "Why did you leave?"

"I must destroy the sword," Sophitia replied, eyes hard.

"I told you I'd do it." Cassandra's voice was almost authoritative.

"You're too young," Sophitia's soft voice floated across the Chapel's open-air room.

"I am not!" Cassandra stepped forward, her weapons loose in her hands.

Sophitia set down her shield and sword, then walked to her younger sister's side. "You're right, I suppose," her voice taking on an almost pained quality.

"Sophitia?" she asked, setting down her own weapons.

The older woman's arms went around her sibling, hugging her fiercely. Cassandra returned her embrace, happy to see the woman she admired most in the world. They stood like that, moments ticking away. Neither wanted to fight the other. The winner would risk her life to defeat the soul of the evil sword. The loser would lay, broken and bruised, hoping the winner would return safely. Both women feared this would be the last time they would see each other. So much wanted to be said, done. So little could be.

Sophitia moved her hands gently over Cassandra's back, rubbing calming, soothing circles there. She pulled back, looking her sister over. Cassandra looked just like she did at that age. In so many respects, they could pass for a lot closer in age than they were. She wasn't sure if she looked younger or if Cassandra looked older. Sophitia mused on this, her eyes never leaving Cassandra's face.

Cassandra wouldn't deny her feelings. She felt so close to Sophitia, it was almost what she imagined lovers would feel. Without thinking, she leaned forward, her lips feather-soft over Sophitia's. She pulled the older woman closer, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Cassandra?" the elder sister asked against those lips.

She didn't want to lose Sophitia. Her sister meant more to her than anything else in the world. She would not let her get hurt, especially fighting the creature created by Soul Edge. Her face hardening in determination, she placed her hand on Sophitia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra muttered as she held her mouth tightly over Sophitia's.

Cassandra's hand that rested on her sister's shoulder slid up to hold Sophitia's nose closed. She watched Sophitia's eyes widen in realization, but Cassandra still held on. Tears formed in both sisters' eyes as Cassandra held the struggling Sophitia.

Eventually, Sophitia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and with a groan, she slumped in Cassandra's arms. Cassandra lay her on the ground gently, then turned as the Soul Edge manifested itself. The fiery demon sword taunted her, but she stood her ground.

Cassandra picked up her sword and shield and stepped into the portal to her destiny.


End file.
